The Stick Of Truth
This is the third episode of Survivor: Turkey Challenges Reward Challenge: Shoulder The Load Three members (two men and one woman) from each tribe will have a pole across their shoulders. Each round, weight (20 lbs.) will be added to each pole. The decision about which tribe member gets the weight will be made by the other tribe. When the weight becomes too much to bear, the tribe member will drop the pole and be out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins reward for their tribe Reward: Tribe Raid Winner: Idir Immunity Challenge: In-Cog-Neato One tribe member at a time would race along a winding path to retrieve a puzzle piece. Each puzzle piece is a large wooden triangular prism with letters written on each of the three faces. Once eight puzzle pieces are retrieved, they would need to be placed in their correct spot in a frame. The pieces would then need to be rotated to display a scrambled phrase. The first tribe to solve their puzzle would win. Winner: Story Night 9 Idir returns from Tribal and laugh at Alexis. Casey states that Alexis was one of the worst players to play and is glad she is gone. Ian then asks if she really asked for an all girls alliance. Gerda responds, saying that Alexis didn't really ask, more like tried to force them, telling them what to do all the time. Day 10 The tribes meet for their next reward challenge. No one on Bazid looks surprised that Alexis is gone. Jeff then asks each tribe to put up two men and one woman. Idir puts up Alf, Sam, and Tyler while Bazid puts up Max, Jessi, and Baron. Idir goes after the men first, giving Baron 80 pounds and Max 60. Bazid distributes the weight equally, giving the men 40 pounds and Sam 80 pounds. Baron is the first to fall out at 120 pounds. He is followed by Sam and Tyler, at 140 and 160 pounds respectively. Idir loudly cheers on Alf as Max is the next out at 140 pounds. After a few minutes, Alf has 220 pounds and Jessi has 160 pounds. Alf begins to show signs of struggling but Jessi gets distracted, falling out of the challenge, winning Idir reward. Alf and Gerda are chosen to raid Bazid's camp. Alf and Gerda arrive at the Bazid camp with a note of things they cannot take. The two decide to take the flint, pot, and machete. Nick fumes at the stolen items. As Gerda and Alf leave, it begins to rain on the Bazid camp. Despite their best efforts to keep it alive, the fire eventually dies out. They try to make a new fire but with the wood wet, they are unable to. The two return to Idir with the new supplies. As Gerda, Sam, and Casey attend to chores, Lawrence and Ian talk strategy with Alf and Tyler. Ian says that the women are weaker around camp, pointing out that Gerda is struggling around camp. Lawrence jumps in, saying that they can't risk losing another challenge and need a strong tribe. Tyler and Alf inform the girls about Ian and Lawrence and all five agree to vote for Lawrence, as he is the weaker of the two. At night, Ian decides he wants to get the women to target Gerda as well. He takes both machetes and hides them away from the shelter. As Alf goes to try and cut some wood before going to bed, he notices the machetes are gone. He tells the tribe and Ian is quick to blame Gerda. However, Gerda calls out how quick Ian was, shifting the blame to him. Ian tries to act innocent, but everyone sees through him. Day 11 Early in the morning, Sam and Casey decide to find the idol to keep it away from Ian and Lawrence. The two go out for about a half an hour and check a nearby lake. Casey checks around the trees while Sam checks in the lake. After a while, Sam pulls up a rock with the idol tied to it. When the two return, their entire alliance is up and they show them the idol. At Bazid, Lola begins to contribute more at camp. She fixes the shelter and helps create a new fire with Nick and Baron. Jessi comments about how Lola has become much more tolerable, as she no longer complains about the living conditions. Day 12 The two tribes meet for their fourth immunity challenge. When asked who Idir is sitting out, Idir sits out Ian. Throughout the challenge, Bazid and Idir keep up a close pace with each other. Lola struggles on the retrieving the seventh piece, giving Idir a small lead. However, Max closes the gap as each tribe gathers their final piece. Alf begins to suggest phrases while Bazid is a little more frazzled. Lola calms the tribe down and suggests a phrase. Both Idir and Bazid finish their phrase at basically the same time. Jeff checks Idir first and announces their phrase as wrong. He then checks Bazid and announces their phrase as correct, winning them immunity. Idir returns to camp and Lawrence and Ian agree to vote for Gerda. They suggest Gerda to Tyler and Alf and while they agree with Ian, they both know they will not follow through. Tyler and Alf chat with Sam and Casey about the vote. Casey blames Lawrence for the lost and pushes for him to go. Alf worries about Gerda, as she is mad about what Ian did the night before. Sam says that she can get Gerda to vote Lawrence with them using her idol, calling it her 'stick of truth.' Sam and Gerda go on a walk to the well. Gerda pushes for Ian to go, as she feels he is undeserving for his rude attitude. Sam tells Gerda that if she helps vote out Lawrence, she will get shared custody of her idol. Gerda states that she doesn't believe Sam would give her shared custody, but Sam promises she will. Lawrence voices his worry to Ian about Tyler and Alf, but Ian tells him not to worry as Gerda is weak at camp and at challenges. At Tribal, Jeff asks who is worried. The only people to raise their hands are Lawrence and Gerda. Jeff asks Gerda why she is worried and she states that Ian wants her out and explains his actions the previous night. Ian continues to deny doing anything, but Tyler tells him no one believes him. Jeff then asks Lawrence why he is worried, to which he says that he is the weakest challenge performer. The tribe is then called to vote. Sam's lie works as Gerda joins her alliance in voting out Lawrence in a 5-2 vote, blindsiding Ian. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Ian reacts to being blindsided! * Gerda aggravates Sam. * Knowing he is on the outs, Ian plays harder than ever before! Author's Notes Category:Tiernan420's fanon Category:Survivor: Turkey